Kingdom Hearts 3 The True Ending
by tobie raddidation foxxx
Summary: Tobbie Fox in collaboration with Tetsuya Nomura is proud to present Kingdom Hearts 3 The True Ending.


(NOTE FROM WALTER ELIAS DISNEY: Helo Mickey Mouse fans of all ages. I was just talking on the phone with Nomura Sensei who so graciously forbidden the ending of my greatest story to be released by unscrupulous hackers, and respected my request to keep all those satanic Final Fantasy character out for just this once...Now that my Chistian masterpiece is officially available to purchase as promised I will now rlease the "true ending" for your reading pleasure. remember those stories you could read in Jiminy's Journal? I had the clever idea to stick the true ending in them this time and make them DLC however for those of you lucky enough to have the "Mickey Mouse Club Fastpass" you can read them here today. From all of us here at Disney World have a blessedd day)

Secreet Masters of Masters Report: The Beginning of the True Final Battle

(note from Walt: remember how the Masters of Masters say he was going to use his eye to see the future? welt he traveled in time (his eye)) and saw the real true ending and have his apprentice Luxus write this report which you now see before you)

"EYYYY4EARRRGH" yelled Xehanort, as Sora struck him into a thousad pieces. "Without your friends your hopeless xehanort," shriekd Sora. He would not stop attacking. "HO! AHA! GOTTTEM" there soon would be nothing left of the villainous old man. With the Halloween Town Keyblade Sora dstroyed both of xehanorts legs, then used the Sweet Memories from 1000 Acre Woods to shoot off his arms with Thundaga.

finally there was nothing left but Xehanorts talking head still alive on the end of Sora's Keyblde. Sora give a devious grin. "Any last words, OLD MAN?"

Xehanot cried, "you may have taken my body from me but nothing will destroy my heart"

Sora sneerd. "Youre heart? I was saving it for last. Now, join the darkness you love so much - DIE!" And with that he yel to Goofy. "Goofy! Finish him... have your revenge."

Gofy bit his lip. "Gaarsh Sora I duno. Is this (hyuck) really what Donadl would have wanted...?"

Sora began to cry tears of rage, unconvinced by his friends musings. "All you can think about is DONALD? Have you forgoten... all the peopel whose lives were destoryed by Xehanort," he said waggling the keyblade with Xehanort's head stuck on it (his eyes roll around dizzy) and Sora takes out a list of all the people slain in the line of acton by Orgaziation 13.

-Riku: falled to his death after being shoved by Xehanort.

-Chip and Dale: lured to the darkness by Luxords' false promise of rare gummi ship

-Huey and Duey and Luey: banished to the nobody dimension by Xemnas

-Rataatoing: kill hismelf after Xehanort write bad review of his restaurant on Yelp

-Tim Allen: Demyx get him banned from Twitter

-Peter Pan: decapitated by Marluxia

-Elsa from Frozen: melted by Axel who ws blackmaield by Xehanort to secretly work for organization 13 again

-Axel: "you outlive your usefulness' xehanort say immediately killing Axel afterwards

*-and Donald: literally just died 2 minute ago in final boss battle.

"And dont forget what he do to Mikey Mouse," Sora say gravely. Xehanort look away regretfully remembering how he smother Mikey Mouse with a pillow

"It was wrong," he says. "I know that now."

Goofy gulped. "Gawrsh I know Sora that sure is a lot of people he kill (hyuck) but if you take revengence then what was it all for Sora?" He look Sora, the boy he journey with and watch go from boy to man. "Wilt you also fall to the darkness?"

"Listen to that man Sora," Xehanort say, pleading. "I... I done enough. I will now turn myself in for my actions. It was wrog of me to hurt them. Now I understand."

Sora pull him close to his face inches apart. "YOU UNDERSTAND SO LITTLE." Xehanorts eyes go wide with fear. "HELP ME," he begin yelping "DEMYX PLESAE SAVE ME... SAIX MAKE THE MOONN SHINE DOWN ON THEM OH GOD HE GOING TO KILL ME, LAWD JESUS"

"Theyre gone, dont you remebmer?" Sora smiles. "I dispose of them. It was easy... like breakin a toothpick."

Mr. Incredible arrive. "Did someboby say toothpick?"

Goofy exclaims. "Mr. Incredible! Please, ya have ta talk some sense into muh pal!"

Sora snaps angrily. "What do you want. Cant you see Im a little ... busy here?"

Mr. Incredible stride forwards remorsefully. "Kid, put down the old mans head. I was once like you... on the path of vengenance. But I had to overcome the darkness not succum to it." He reach out to put hand on Sora's shoulder.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY CREATURE," Sora screams. He cut off Mr Incredible's arm. Mr. Incredible tumble over in pain while Xehanorts head begins hopping away

"Now's my chance," Xehanort says. Just a little further—if he can hop away from Sora he can get to the gummi ship and fly to a new world. "I will have a new vessel, and my plans will be completed!"

Kairi walk in at the exact moment to see Sora stabb Mr. Incredible while Goofy try to hold him back.

"Sora...? What is going on?" Kairi began to back away in fear.

"Kairi! Dont go! I can explain!" Sora say covered in Mr. Incredibles blood.

Just at that moment when they were destracted was when I grab Xehanort head and stuff it into secret black box just like you tell me too master—the box which contain the body from all those years ago.

LATER IN HALLOWEEN TOWN

"Doctor Finklesteen. Long time no see." I say laughing to him from under my black cloak.

"You again? What is it this time cant you see I'm busy" say Finkesteen playing Surgeon Simulator. I smirk. "I think your going to want to see what I got for you tonight. Heh... get a loadof this."

I open the box and camera angle only show Finklesteen reaction. "HIS head? With HIS body? But according to my calculations that woud mean..." he peer at me. "Who are you really? Wait. You... youre not."

I take off my hood.

"No." Finklesteen drop his game controller. "It can't be... youre ... "

"All I wanted was a new puppet to pllay with," I say. "Now the time has come for my ultimate puppet to hit the scene."

"I won't do it," Finklesteen protest.

"You will do exactly as I say and combine Xehanorts brain with the body of Worldline Terminus Winnie the Pooh to produce the perfect life form. Xehanort was smart—but his body was old and weak. Now with this hot new vessel we will have the beast of armagedon that my Master of Masters foretell of in the Book of Fortellings."

"Fine I'll do it" say Finklesteen.

"Thats more like it.' I grin, putting back on my hood.

"Does anybody else know?" Ask Finklesteen.

"Heh. Ive lived for hundeds of years. Maybe even thousands and nobody know my true identity. After all ... the truth is told only by the one who record history. And the one who record my history in the Journal... he wont say nothing. Jiminy iss from my world after all... HAHAHA"

-to be continuded in Kingdom Hearts 4


End file.
